1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as, for example, a television broadcast receiver, a dispersion adjustment method of an IC (Integrated Circuit) internal component section of an electronic apparatus, and an IC.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a front end section of a tuner of a television broadcast receiver requires various kinds of adjustment such as adjustment of the tuning frequency or the gain of a tracking filter of a tuning circuit and adjustment of the image disturbance removal characteristic of a band-pass filter for an image intermediate frequency.
For example, if variable capacitance diodes are incorporated in an IC, generally the characteristic can be made uniform among them. However, since coils cannot be incorporated in an IC, the inductance disperses among them. As a result, a tracking error in the tuning frequency of the tuning circuit is caused by the dispersion of the inductance of the tuning coils.
Although, in related art, adjustment of the tracking error is carried out by manually adjusting an air-core coil, miniaturization is disturbed because the air-core coil has a large size. Further, the adjustment has a drawback that it requires manual operation.
An example of a solution to the problem just described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-168399 (hereinafter referred to Patent Document 1). In particular, Patent Document 1 discloses a receiver wherein adjustment data for a tracking error for each reception frequency, that is, adjustment data to be supplied to a variable capacitance diode, are stored in advance in a nonvolatile memory and used to automatically adjust the tracking error.
In particular, in an actual receiver, tuning data to be supplied to a variable capacitance diode is adjusted so that the reception sensitivity of the receiver may have a maximum level for each reception frequency to determine an optimum value. Then, such optimum values are stored as beforehand acquired adjustment data of the tracking error into a nonvolatile memory. Then, for any of the reception frequencies selected by the user, corresponding beforehand acquired adjustment data is read out from the nonvolatile memory to automatically adjust the tracking error.